


Adrenaline

by mercurybard



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David pulls some stupid stunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and the Scott brothers and people who aren't me.

"Megan's right, dude, you are an adrenaline junkie." Colby followed up that pronouncement by lobbing his stress ball at David's head.

David laughed and ducked. The ball bounced off his monitor and rolled into Liz's cubicle behind the trash can. "What makes you think I'm an adrenaline junkie?"

"You ran into a building you knew was wired to blow today."

"Yeah, to get you out."

"And what about the time with the gunman and the elevator?"

"He wanted a hostage, and I was right there, wearing a vest."

"It was an elevator. If he wanted to shoot you in the head, I don't think he could miss."

"But he didn't."

"No, he didn't." Colby was quiet for a few minutes, rocking back and forth in his desk chair, watching David work on a report that technically he should've been helping with. But it had been a rough day. They'd almost been blown up, after all. "Hey, David…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me out of there before the bomb went off."

David looked up from the report and grinned. "No problem, bud. Saving your ass is all part of the job."


End file.
